


A Day of Planning

by The_Keyboard_Lesbian



Series: How I Adore You [1]
Category: Lovestruck (visual novel), Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Altadellys, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fantasy, Female Characters, Fluff, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Lysende, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Wordless ways to say I love you, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Keyboard_Lesbian/pseuds/The_Keyboard_Lesbian
Summary: Xenia and Asteria go through the day checking on their things for the wedding tomorrow.
Relationships: Xenia & Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Series: How I Adore You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972999
Kudos: 6





	A Day of Planning

Awakening beside Xenia has forever been heaven on earth. "Mmmm..." I hear the hushed hum from the love of my life. I slip from beneath the dark violet sheets. After my short achievement, I glance back at Xenia to notice her completely awake with her arm propping up her head. Her intense gaze making me crumble. "Forenoon?" She raises an eyebrow, "Mmmm...Endeavouring to flee this early?" I stroke my neck, "See, the thing is there's a meeting today." Xenia sits up, pulling the blanket up over her chest.

"No...there isn't." I sough, knowing I was seized in my lie. "If there were...I would have been up and bedecked...Now that we have that out of the way...I'm a bit frigid over here..." I giggle. "Do you want cuddles?" Xenia's ashen face reddens. "I...Yes, I do...Please come back..." I grin at my red-faced lover strolling back over. "Also...you are wonderfully barren...is that why you were up?" I throw my hands up in defeat, settling under the sheets. "I was looking for my undergarments that you oh so recklessly tossed." Xenia emits a low rich laugh, as decadent as dark chocolate. "I apologize...but there is nothing better in the morning then the majesty of my fate, not sporting a thing on that gorgeous body."

"X-xenia!" My skin burns scarlet, "I'm being genuine and honest with you." She allows me in her arms, close to her barren body underneath the linen. "The perfect curves of your body..." She runs one of her hands down my midriff. "But my favourite curve is this one." Xenia tilts my head until our lips meet. We move as one, matching passion with tenderness. Her lips are of a delicate rose, soft and sensational. She presses her forehead to mine. "Your smile is the most beautiful curve of your body." She brings her forefinger and runs it across my bottom lip.

"Like the sun at dawn." Xenia grins bringing me in for another kiss. "And your eyes...your eyes are my euphoria...my bliss. I can get lost in your stunning eyes." I redden, "Saints! You're too much!" Xenia takes my hand, kissing right above the ring. "I'm not finished, my dearest love." She kisses my cheek. "And your honey sweet skin." She kisses my neck, making me whimper. "O-oh?" Xenia chuckles, "Yes, your skin is sweet. Don't be so shocked." She runs her fingers through my hair. "And your hair...Sienna waves." She kisses the top of my head. "I love you, my gorgeous, stunning, delicious, charming girl."

"I swear, you just said your vows to me." I giggle as Xenia pressed kisses all over my face. "If I was I wouldn't have said delicious, sweet girl." Xenia pressed more butterfly kisses to my forehead. "I love you, too." I beam before my face flushes. "Okay! Okay! I get it! You love me!" Xenia kisses down my neck. "More than love you, my sweet girl." She bit down on my neck before placing a cool kiss over it. "I adore you. I want and need you." She clasps me close, stroking a hand through my hair. "All I desire is you."

She kisses down my neck, a tremble runs down my spine. She stops at the base of my neck but her hands wander lower beneath the sheets. "And I want you to say my name." I gasp, Xenia lets out a low chuckle. "And you don't have a choice." After another hour of unadulterated bliss, I fall asleep in Xenia's arms, allowing her to nestle me close. She starts to place kisses across my forehead. "You weren't fully awake before were you?" I grin sleepily, kissing her jaw. "No, I was awake...but you wore me out just as quickly." Xenia smirks, "Oh, really now?"

Two of her arms snake around my midsection, holding me tight. I think I'm getting more kisses until she uses her free set of hands to tickle me, ashen fingers dancing across my bare skin. "Hahaha! Xenia! No!" Xenia chuckles, as she resumes tickling me, kissing the back of my neck. "Do your sides hurt, my darling?" I squeal, giggling. "Yes! They do!" She stops, running her hands down my sides. "I adore hearing you laugh if you haven't noticed." I laugh, kissing all over her jaw. "I figured that much." She smiled, seizing my lips in a brief kiss. "My clever girl."

"Are you ready?" Xenia nuzzles my forehead, allowing me to cuddle nearer. "Mmmm...To get out of bed? No..." Xenia soughs, letting out a brisk chuckle. "We have important things to do...We need to go talk to Valerian." I am up and out of bed in seconds. "Sweet girl...What are you doing?" I glimpse at Xenia while getting dressed. "Well, I want to have the best before wedding day ever!" Xenia tugs the linen up over her chest as she sits up. "What are you planning?" I grin before foraging through her drawer. "I am planning~ We grab a quick brunch."

"You're planning for food..." Xenia raises an eyebrow. I draw an aqua-blue petticoat from the drawer. "Yes, and we're going to slink some icing off of our wedding cake~" Xenia chuckles, getting up, pulling the blanket with her. "Hey! Drop the blanket, it's not like I've never seen you naked." Her ashen complexion darkens as she lowers the covering on the floor, her smokey skin on display. "This is why I had the blanket on...You're gaping, dearest." I redden, turning away. "Sorry-" I don't hear her come up after me. I only feel arms band around my waistline. I squeak, making my ashen goddess chuckle. "Get dressed. I'll be in the washroom."

"Mmmm." She gives me a slow kiss before strolling off. I grin and descend into my wedding dress teaser. I never showed Xenia mine, and my ashen goddess didn't show me hers. This is just a minuscule preview. I spin around, giggling before my eye caught my ashen goddess. "Oh...my..." Xenia smirks, "You look adorable, my queen." I blush softly, and grab her hand, twirling her around. She makes a small noise of distress. "You are absolutely beautiful." I press my forehead to hers. Her smokey skin darkens, "Thank you, my love."

"Of course, my ashen queen." Xenia's face only can get so red. I offer her a quick kiss before pulling her along with me. "Okay! So what are you in the mood for?" Xenia muses aloud. "I would like to share a blackberry pie, with the beloved of my vitality." I grin, striding beyond of our chamber with my beloved in tow. "Autumn quarter bakery it is!" After slowing my stride, we are at a stroll, relishing the scenery. Xenia lingers in front of the bakery harvesting a rose of orange colouring. "Not every day you see an orange rose, my dearest." 

She softly smiles, giving the rose to me with a delicate kiss. "Now...Pie time!" I squeal, causing Xenia to grin, "Yes, of course, my darling girl." I lace my fingers with hers as we walk in. Xenia smiles as she orders, squeezing my hand softly. I beam, bright as the sun "Thank you again, for catering us." Xenia's smile is nothing short than beautiful as I swing her hand back and forth. Xenia tips the cashier and I carry the pie out to a bench. She sits beside me, kissing my cheek. "Have I told you, that I adore you, and love you so much?" I giggle, "Yep...you told me...and showed me that for about an hour." 

"You shouldn't estimate my love in time." Xenia buzzes, "For it is boundless, dear." I eat a spoonful of tart attempting to conceal my blush. "Mmmm! This is amazing!" Xenia chuckles, stroking her thumb along my cheek. "It must be if you have already to manage to get it on your face." I giggle and redden, "That's a pretty good point." I muse aloud before glancing at Xenia as she hums in apparent amusement, taking a bite. "It's good, right?" Xenia nods, about to brush a crumb from the corner of her lip. "No! No! Hold on, let me do it!" Even though I only have two hands and she has four, I still want to do the small things for her.

"Go ahead." A smile curves her lips as I run my thumb across her bottom lip, unhurriedly. "Dearest...The crumb was right here." She guides my finger to the corner of her lip, chuckling. "You smeared my lipstick, sweet girl." She uses her napkin and wipes the lipstick from around where I had smudged it. "Thank you for your assistance, sweetheart." I beam, "No problem." A beat of stillness passes before we explode with laughter. "I still appreciate the gesture, darling, but you wiped half of my lipstick off!" Xenia laughed, "I was distracted, Xenia! Who could blame me, you're beautiful."

Xenia flusters into her following bite of blackberry pie. Finishing it off we go to our next task, last-minute preparation. Taking her hand in mine, we walk to the Spring Quarter checking on the place where our wedding is being held. "Oh! Oh! Xenia, it's beautiful!" I let go of Xenia's hand, twirling around. The cherry blossoms falling and the wind blowing just right. I giggle softly, "Xenia! Come here!" She raises an eyebrow as she steps towards me, I reach out my hand. She clutches it and I begin running, "Lovely? Where are we going?" I smile, "Somewhere~"

My ashen queen releases a hushed chuckle. "I have no choice but to tag along..." Momentarily, we are underneath a tremendous tree, coated with initials from the couples before. "Who showed you this?" I grin, "Lyris! He said it was his early wedding gift." Xenia hums, "If we are to carve our names into the tree, we can't. We have nothing sharp." I smile, pulling a small athame from the roots. "Yes, we do." Xenia's eyes widen, "Dear, put that down. You have no idea what type of magic is on that dagger." She talks with no show of emotion. "From infertility to bad omen...It could be either. Please be careful, my sweet girl."

"You're my sweet girl, and I don't want you in any harm. We've gone years without peril, let's keep it that way." Xenia showed no emotion on her face as if the emotion drained from her body. "Of course, my spider queen." The facade shatters as she smiles, "I assure you, we can do this when I do more research on it." She reaches out one of her hands, "Now, we have a few things to do, and I can't do them without, my future wife." I grin and take her hand, "Of course, now, what is the next thing on our list?"

The things she named took the remnant of the day. I was nearly prepared to turn in for the day but then I recalled that we didn't speak to Valerian! "My love?" Xenia hums in response, entangled in her own thoughts. "Can we go ahead and talk to Valerian?" Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Oh, I almost forgot. If completely tumbled from my mental plate...apologies." I grin, bumping her shoulder with my own. "It slipped my mind too, but I am so ready to talk to him again!" Suprise materialises on Xenia's face once more. "You...Enjoy talking to Valerian?" I beam, "Yeah! We have a lot in common!"  


"If you don't mind me asking, what things do you two have in common?" Xenia strides beside me, allowing me to squeeze her arm. "We both fell in love with the most stunning woman in the world. We both know your love for astrology, and we both know you are terrified of mice. Just to shorten the list." Xenia's face flushes before she nods. "I see. I'm sure Valerian will be happy to talk to you, my love." We wander until we approach the necropolis. "Xenia come on!" I begin to pick up speed, hauling Xenia with me. Soon we're in front of Valerian's tombstone.  


"Hey, Val!" I beam, kneeling in front of his headstone. "Okay! So, one! I am so happy to talk to you again...even though it's been a month but a lot has happened in that one month!" I grasp Xenia's hand, rotating her ring to the tombstone. "We're getting married!" I grin, "Hopefully you aren't too opposed to me marrying her..." I chuckle, nervously. "This is adorable...I have no words." Xenia murmurs. "And she got me one." I show mine, the ruby glistening brightly in the setting sun. "And we're getting married...tomorrow." I abrade my neck, "Sorry for telling you so late..."

"Oh! I got something for you!" I take the orange rose from my hair. "I know that Xenia got me this. I know they're rare, but I want you to have it." I smile, sitting the rose against the headstone. "Finding people like you is pretty rare." I hear Xenia sniff. I grab her hand, she loops her finger with mine. "And we have a seat for you just in case your spirit would like to attend. Front row seat, baby!" Xenia chuckles, I gust of wind, passes us."Thanks for giving a sign you're here, Val."  


After I stop lecturing, Xenia strides up to the headstone. "Idiot prince... my idiot prince...Even after years, you still manage to come and talk to us every once in a while. I'm truly grateful that you still want to talk to me." Xenia manages a weak smile. "I wish I had something to give you as well." She lets me put my head on her shoulder, "I'm stronger now, with Asteria at my side." She stokes invisible imprints on my hand. "Stronger than how I've ever been without you." She exhales a trembling breath, I softly squeeze her hand, for comfort.   


"I thought I couldn't live without you. I thought I couldn't find love again...And then Asteria stumbled into my life with a bright smile." She softly smiles, squeezing my hand back. "She convinced me that there is more than command and control." She soughs, "Some things may be hard, and I may think to give up...but your dreams and what you fought for making me work harder." I glance over to see Xenia's eyes full of unshed tears. "You make me work harder, harder than I did when you were alive." You could hear the hesitance in her voice.

**_"I love you, Valerian."_ **

She allowed a tear to drop. I wipe away her tears, gently kissing her forehead. She nods, and we stand in silence for a beat before striding out of the necropolis. She kisses my temple, "Are you ready to get wed?"


End file.
